The present disclosure relates to a coil component.
An inductor, which is a type of coil component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise therefrom.
Thereamong, a thin film type inductor is commonly manufactured by forming a coil conductor by plating, forming a body by curing a magnetic powder-resin composite obtained by mixing a magnetic powder and a resin with each other on and below the coil conductor, and then forming external electrodes on external surfaces of the body.
In accordance with the recent trend toward increases in complexity, multifunctionalization, slimness, and the like, research into miniaturizing thin film type inductors has been continuously conducted. When thin film type inductors are manufactured to have a relatively small size, however, the volume of a magnetic material implementing component characteristics may be decreased, and thus permeability and DC bias characteristics may be deteriorated. Therefore, a method capable of preventing such characteristics from being deteriorated in spite of the trend toward miniaturization as described above has been required.